


The Power Within

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [6]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-08
Updated: 2000-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By Elin and IdnarA deadly enemy from Doubar's past wants Sinbad dead and Doubar must find the strength inside him to save his brother.





	The Power Within

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 06 - THE POWER WITHIN**  
  
WRITTEN BY - ELIN, IDNAR  
EDITED BY - WMM, TOTO

* * *

**TEASER**

Doubar's old enemy is brought back to life by Rumina, Turok, and Scratch,

_“Your goal is simple, Fortasa, finish what you've started. KILL SINBAD!”_

And he and Maeve aren't about to let Sinbad know his fate,

_“Maeve,” his voice echoed in her head, “you must listen to me. Protect Sinbad. His very being depends on it.”_

What will become of Sinbad?

_Maeve closed her eyes; she knew what was coming next. “He's dying.”_

Will the crew be able to save him?

_”Then prepare yourself, daughter.” Turok finished. ”And you, Fortasa, watch your back for Doubar. Remember that he's the only one who can stop you._

Find out in "The Power Within" coming up next... 

* * *

It was a calm and beautiful morning, it seemed like the sea just woke up from a good nights sleep, as did the crew of the Nomad. Below deck, breakfast was slowly being made. Doubar, along with Rongar and Mustapha, cheerfully watched as Firouz demonstrated his latest invention.

"Until now, the art of frying pancakes has been an unexplored mysterium, and nothing the average breakfastmaker can give into,” the inventor lectured. A couple of laughs broke out from his audience, but Firouz, as always, ignored them, ”but this simple little tool that I've created, will put an end to this problem,” he continued.  Happy over the result of much careful thinking, he showed everyone what he had come up with, as he cleared his troat. ”I will now proudly present 'The pancake-saver'!” The others exchanged curious glances as Firouz poured some of the yellow batter into the hot frying pan in front of him and took a deep breath to make himself and his audience ready for the big test. After a while, the pancake started to gain shape, and Firouz grabbed his invention with a steady hand. He did all he could to get the pancake off the pan and to be able to turn it over, but it didn't seem to work.

”I can't believe it!” Doubar and Mustapha laughed again at their absent minded inventor, their laughter combined with a compassionate eye from Rongar. ”It's stuck to the pan! But.. I've never burnt a pancake before in my whole life!” Firouz stood dumb founded, and Doubar could no longer control his laughter. Even Rongar had to smile a little at his eccentric friend.

”Well,” Doubar said with a big smile on his weather-beaten face. ”Maybe it would have been easier if you added some fat to the pan.” Firouz looked stunned at first, then he smiled, reliefed that there wasn't anything wrong with his invention. Doubar made himself heard again, ”I think it's about time we get some breakfast done here, or what do you say guys?”

”As long as Firouz is the cook, we probably won't get something to eat until next week,” Mustapha grumbled while looking at Firouz. Firouz gave him a cold eye and was just about to say a cocky remark, when Doubar started talking again.

”Okay boys, stop bickering and watch the master in action!” With a practised hand, Doubar grabbed a nasty piece of grease and threw it down to the frying pan with a sputtering noise. Then he poured some batter into the pan and watched the three excited faces around him with a pleased smile. After a while, he grabbed the handle of the frying pan and threw the pancake up in the air. Deeply concentrated, he tried to focus on the flying object, but got interrupted by Sinbad, opening the door to the cabin.

”Will the breakfast be finished soon? I'm so hu…” he started, but but quieted down when he saw his big brother, desperatly running around with a frying pan in his hands.

”Sinbad, look out!” Doubar yelled when he finally realized the spot where the pancake was heading. Sinbad quickly ducked, just in time to avoid getting his food right in the face, as the pancake landed on the wall behind him with a smash.

”Well, little brother, you did say you were hungry!” Doubar joked when Sinbad sighed in relief.

”You really are something special, Doubar” the young captain said with a hint of laughter and the other crewmembers in the room joined him with happy faces.

”Let me know when you're REALLY finished” Sinbad said before heading down the hall.

In the next room, the atmosphere was anything but cheerful. Maeve was still sleeping, lost in a nightmare.

_“Sinbad!” Maeve heard herself yell as she watched her captain fall to the ground. She felt outside herself as she rushed to his side, and watched as Firouz found the wound. He looked up, his eyes were full of tears as he regrettably told the others that there was nothing that he could do for Sinbad. Maeve felt a pain in her chest and tears filling her eyes as the meaning of Firouz's words took affect. Her eyes met Sinbad's. He smiled weakly trying to reassure her, but winced in pain before Maeve watched as his once blue eyes glazed over. He became still, and Maeve felt her heart die with her captain. Maeve heard Doubar's moarnful yell before the familiar laughter of Rumina rung in her ears, a spiteful, satisfied laugh._

“NO!” Maeve yelled as she sat up in her bed. She was breathing hard and was sweating.

”Calm down, Maeve, it was just a dream.” She tried to force the look of Sinbad's eyes from her mind as she spoke. In hopes of thinking clearer, she got out of bed and walked to the table where her basin was set on. As she poured water into it, she looked at a nearby candle, concentrated, and ignited it. Looking back at the basin she saw a familiar figure within the water's depts.

“Dermott? Where are you?”

“Maeve,” his voice echoed in her head, “you must listen to me. Protect Sinbad. His very being depends on it.” Dermott's image grew fainter as another scene became more dominant.

_There was a body, lying in a stone casket. A mist began to surround the body. His eyes snapped open as the mist reached him._ _Then, fulfilling its purpose, the mist retreated from the casket before bursting into flames as Scratch appeared on a rock beside the body. He laughed evilly as he watched the man sit up._

_“Where am I?” he asked._

_“Well,” Scratch said, rubbing his fingers together, “unlike you were. Now, you're alive.” He again laughed._

_“Why?”_

_“You are here to finish what you started 11 years ago.” He handed the man a sword. “Within this sword lies the power to kill without a lethal blow. A simple cut will end in death.” The man grinned._

_“How did you get your hands on this?” he asked curiously._

_“He had help,” spoke a female voice from behind Scratch. Rumina and Turok came forward.  Rumina addressed Scratch._

_“Why did I have to use my powers to help raise this fiend?”_

_“Listen my dear,” Turok scolded. “After all it was Scratch that gave you that bit of hell fire. It was the least that you could do to use it to help him.” Rumina turned her attention away from her father and back to Scratch, as he further informed his renewed servant._

_“Your goal is simple, Fortasa, finish what you've started. KILL SINBAD!”_

The image faded before Maeve's eyes as she became aware of a knocking at her door. It took a moment to realize that she was still in her cabin.

”Maeve, are you there?” Sinbad called from the hall.

”I'm coming,” she answered, not fully recovered from what she'd seen in the water.

She opened the door to let the captain enter.

”Are you all right?” he asked with concern at her dazed statement. ”I heard you scream, then talk to yourself for a while.”

“I'm... I'm fine, Sinbad. I just had a nightmare.” She avoided looking at his face. The image of his glazed eyes still lingered in the back of her mind.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“All right.” He said unconvinced. “Remember we dock at Baghdad the day after tomorrow.” He turned to leave but hesitated. He turned back to her. ”You know that you can tell me anything, don't you? I will listen.” Maeve nodded. Sinbad sighed as he left. She could hear the voices of a rising crew.

'It must be morning,' she thought to herself before she went to get dressed.

Maeve walked into the galley after she was dressed and once she was properly composed, about 20 minutes later. She looked around at her friends.

'Sinbad must have told the others about what happened,' she thought when she saw the worrie looks on everyone's faces. She ignored them as she sat down at the table. Firouz's gaze made her look at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Firouz, I know that Sinbad told you guys about what happened, but it was nothing but a bad dream, okay?” She changed the subject, even though Firouz didn't look satisfied with her explanation.

“Has anyone seen Dermott?” They all shook their heads. “This isn't right. I haven't heard anything from him since he told me about Fortasa.”

Doubar dropped his fork.  “What did you say?”

“This morning, before Sinbad came in, Dermott sent me a message telling me that Rumina, Turok and Scratch has risen him from the grave to finish what he was suppose to do 11 years ago.” Doubar looked at his plate with disgust before heading topside. His good mood before seemed to have blown away with the wind. The crew exchanged worried glances as Maeve and Sinbad followed him.  Mustapha looked at Rongar.

“I would never have guessed that Doubar would turn food away. This can't be good!”

“Point of fact,” Firouz said, “it must be horrific.”

“Doubar,” Sinbad said walking to the bow, where his older brother stood, looking at the sea. Sinbad glanced at the worried look on Maeve's face before continuing. ”Do you know this Fortasa?” Doubar looked at his little brother, and sighed.

"Before I killed him, 11 years ago, he was a senseless killer. Who knows how many innocent lives he is going to destroy this time? He has to be stopped and I swear I won't rest until that man returns to the grave, where he belongs.” Sinbad didn't know what to say at that so he simply nodded.

“Where do you think he is now?” he asked his brother.

“If he is finishing what he started to do, then that would mean that the only place he could be headed to is Baghdad .”

“We'll be there soon enough so don't worry, big brother.” Sinbad turned around and left to go below deck. Maeve watched the look in Doubar's eye, as he watched Sinbad.

“There's more to it than that, isn't there Doubar?”

“No.”

“Doubar. Please, don't lie to me.”

“Oh, alright, but you can't tell Sinbad.” She agreed.

“Fortasa's task that he must finish, well, 11 years ago Scratch made a deal with him. Fortasa would gain great powers, and become immortal if he killed the person who would get in Scratch's way later in life.”

“Sinbad.” Doubar nodded as Maeve realized something. “So that's what Dermott meant.”

“Meant by what?”

“He told me that Sinbad's very being depends on him being protected. And my dream; in which Sinbad was slashed by a madman, and science could do nothing for him. He died.” Doubar turned away from her, more determined to stop Foratasa then ever before.

“We must destroy him. And protect Sinbad.”

“I agree, but should we let Sinbad know what we just talked about? I mean, if he knows that he might die, wouldn't he try to face Fortasa himself?”

“Yes, probably.” Doubar turned to face her. ”I can't believe he's back. I thought that he wouldn't bother Sinbad again. You don't know what it's like knowing that you may never see your younger brother again.” Maeve glanced over at Dermott as he landed beside her.

“Yes, Doubar I do.” She said with sadness in her eyes. ”More than you think.”

The Nomad reached Baghdad on schedule two days later.

“Land Ho!” Sinbad yelled from the tiller.

“Finally!” Doubar said impatiently standing next to Sinbad as he had done incessantly the previous two days, as though Fortasa would jump up behind his little brother at any moment. “It's about time!” Sinbad looked at Doubar with a worried face. 'What happened between him and Fortasa to make him so uneasy?' the captain asked himself. 'They seem to have something unfinished between them.'

“Doubar,” he began as he turned to face his brother.

“Yes, little brother?”

“This whole thing with Fortasa?”

“What about it?” There was a hint of distaste in his voice that he unsuccessfully tried to cover.

“Why are you so...eager to kill him? Besides the obvious fact that he is evil. You seem so completely fixated about it. Is there something I should know before we confront Fortasa?”

Doubar looked at his brother and didn't really know what to say. He'd promised Maeve that he wouldn't say anything about the last time he and Fortasa met, and he didn't want to worry his brother, or send the young captain on another deadly mission. This was one that he planned to finish, himself.

“Sinbad, you've never thought defeating evil was something strange, before, have you?” Doubar asked, his voice strong and collected.

“No, and I never said it was, but...

“Then don't ask me any more silly questions!” Doubar abruptly cut off. “There's nothing more to be said about Fortasa.” Doubar took a breath and hoped that Sinbad would be satisfied with his explanation.

“Alright, I'll drop the subject,” Sinbad said and looked even more curious then before. “Don't get angry. I'm just worried about you.”

Doubar began to feel bad about himself getting so upset over Sinbad's concern for him and calmed down a little.

“I'm sorry, Sinbad. I know that you were just looking out for me. But I'm telling you that there is nothing for you to worry about. Besides, of course, the women who seem to flock over you every time we dock here.” Doubar had hoped that Sinbad would stay off the topic of Fortasa, and as the captain understood that Doubar didn't want to talk about it anymore, he left it alone, but he was still worried about him. 'Almost as much as I'm worried about Maeve,' he thought to himself. 'She hasn't been able to look at me straight in the eyes since her dream. And she seems so distant.'

Sinbad left the tiller and went to find Maeve, who stood outside her cabin, gently caressing Dermott, who sat on her arm. She smiled at Sinbad when he came, but she didn't look very happy, or well rested.

“Are you okay, Maeve?” he asked with a worried look on his face.

“I'm alright. I just have... bad feelings about this whole thing, you know.” She still couldn't face Sinbad without thinking of what might happen to him when they meet Fortasa.

“Well, the trip has been excellent, completely out of trouble. Maybe we can take that for a good sign?” Sinbad said, trying to cheer the sorceress up enough for him to see her beautiful smile.

“Maybe, but… what's that saying? In the best waters...”

“...Lies the ugliest fish.” Sinbad filled in. ”Well, let's hope that isn't our case.”

“Yeah, me too... me too...” Maeve answered and went back to Dermott, still with a sad eye.

“Don't worry, Maeve” Sinbad said and touched her quickly, but tenderly on her cheek.

They got interrupted by Mustapha, who came running towards them with an irritated look on his face.

“What are you two waiting for? We've finished docking now so hurry up a little!”

Sinbad gave Maeve a short smile and happily noticed that she returned it. Then they followed Mustapha and the others off the ship and into the town.

~~~   
  
“What are we waiting for?!” Fortasa yelled angrily. ”Let me go finish off that weak excuse for a sailor once and for all!”

“Easy, Fortasa, easy” Scratch said with a little sinister laugh. ”Don't you think that's what I want, too? Why else would I waste my time and power on a simple mortal like you?” Fortasa made a face at Scratch last words, but knew better than to say anything. Turok came out from the shadows.

“This wasn't an easy task, if that's what you think. In order to make the magic and power of the sword flow, things had to be done in a curtain way. Since Doubar managed to kill you once, he will be able to do it again if we're not careful.”

“And you don't want to return to the realm of the dead and forgotten, do you?” Rumina added and touched Fortasa firmly on his chest, smiling. Fortasa held his breath, and shoke his head slowly several times. “Good!” the long-nailed sorceress snapped and pushed him away.

“As usual, I have taken care of the thinking and have an idea of how we shall act to end up in victory” Turok continued, a satisfied look adorned his face.

“And why don't you stop being smug and tell us more, instead?” Scratch spoke loudly, while spitting at the black dressed sorcerer in front of him.

“As you wish, but I would appreciate if you would stop poisoning me with your smelly saliva,” Turok answered, wiping his cloak with a disgusted look at the repulsive demon. ”We all know Sinbad's weakness, even if some of us wish they didn't,” he said and turned to his daughter with a compassionate eye. Rumina gave her father an angry look but remained silent.

“Ah, you mean that cute little red-headed sorceress with the bird?” Scratch asked and smiled at Rumina's cold reaction.

”That would be correct, I'm talking of the cause for Rumina's angry look, Maeve.”

“So, what do you suggest, that we kill the sorceress at first?” Fortasa wondered, as he was getting more and more impatient and confused by the minute.

”No, I suggest that we let Maeve bring Sinbad to us.” Turok said and smiled artfully.

~~~   
  
”So, do we have some sort of plan or are we just going to trust a crazy inventor and a witch who doesn't know any magic, as usual?” Mustapha surly asked while walking beside Maeve and Firouz. Rongar gave his friend a warning eye, but it was too late.

“Well, so far, that has worked out fine, hasn't it?” Maeve said with a sardonic voice, her hands were placed firmly on her hips. She wasn't in the mood for his attitude.

“Exactly,” Firouz, although upset, added with an understanding look at Maeve. “And by the way, you could show a little more respect and appreciation to the woman who brought you back from the dead. I wouldn't call her useless in magic!” Apparently, this took affect on Mustapha, because for once he gone completely speechless. Doubar shock his head at the familiar scene and looked at Sinbad, who couldn't help smiling a little.

“To be honest, I have no idea how we're going to find this Fortasa, but I thought we could visit the Caliph at first, and perhaps stay there over the night and see if we can think something up. Maybe he knows something that could be useful,” the captain proclaimed as an answer to Mustapha.

“I can't wait that long, Sinbad. You could be...” Doubar quieted when he saw Maeve's statement.  “I mean, tomorrow it can be too late. The longer we wait, the more lives are in danger…” He once again became silent and Maeve continued.

“What I think Doubar is trying to say here, is that it would be better if we started to think up a plan now, while we still have time. I mean, don't you think Doubar is in danger now that the person he murdered has been brought back to life? Don't you think Fortasa is eager to settle the score?” Maeve tried to help Doubar out.

Sinbad thought about what Maeve had said for a moment before speaking again.

”Fine, we'll try to catch Fortasa as soon as we can. I don't want anything to happen to Doubar.”

'Actually, you're the one in danger', Doubar thought as he and looked at Maeve, who had the same thing in mind.

”So father, tell me more about this plan of yours, I think I'm starting to like it...” Rumina looked very pleased with Turok's latest brainwave.

”I knew you would,” Turok said and grinned.

”I'm just wondering where I come into this little picture?” Fortasa asked, apparently annoyed that no one seemed to take any notice of him for the moment. Turok sighed and Scratch yelled out...

”Do you know how to keep your big mouth shut, human?! If you don't, I'll be the first one to teach you, and that will hurt, understood?!” Fortasa nodded fearfully.

”Good!” Turok smiled at Fortasa's terrified look. ”You're a fool, Fortasa. It's a foolish thing to do, not to respect powers strong enough to raise the dead. But you're quite funny, as well, I must say. Don't worry, you will still be the one to kill Sinbad, and his brother too, if you feel like it, we're just making it easier for you to go through with it. After all, we want to see the sailor dead for good this time.”

”And he will be,” Fortasa assured.

”Or else, you know what happens...” Scratch warned him.

”I know, and I won't go back there…” the killer said. He was determined not to go back where he once was. Where the only thing that could be felt was pain, and where there was no escape.

~~~   
  
”Why, Sinbad! How nice to see you again!” The Caliph called two of his servants who were carrying silk cloths, jewelry, barrels with spices, and lot's of other valuable cargo off a grandiose ship down by the water.

”Look who's here! It's Sinbad and his crew!” The wealthy man confronted Sinbad with a big hug. "Hurry up a little, men!”

”It's nice to see you too, your majesty”, the captain smiled ”Is everything well?”

”Shouldn't I ask you that instead? You're the one who always gets in trouble!” the Caliph laughed but quieted down when he saw the sad faces on the crew. ”I see that you have problems,” he said before Sinbad could answer. ”Why don't you come over to my palace and talk it over? I'll show the beautiful gift I received on my trip to Gaul."

”Did you just say Gaul ?” Sinbad asked with a look at Rongar and Mustapha who both were very surprised at the strange coincidence.

”We just came from there. Rongar is a close relative to the new-crowned king there!”

”He is?” The Caliph asked.

”Yes, he's Vaughn's brother,” Sinbad explained.

”What do you know?” The Caliph laughed. ”Well, we seem to have a lot to talk about so why don't you all come and share a good dinner with me?” Sinbad turned around to face Doubar. He could see that he didn't feel in the mood of eating but he also knew that it would be needed in order to think straight.

”I can't see why we shouldn't accept that offer!” he said after a while and tried to look happy. Mustapha gave a big smile.

”Wow, I can't believe we're having dinner with the caliph! Do you always get to hang out with the big guys?” he said, turned to Rongar. ”And I can't believe he knows Vaughn, too. Isn't this great?!” Rongar smiled back at his friend but his eyes were serious, thinking of what might lie ahead.

”You need to rest a while, big brother. And, I can't believe I'm telling you this”, Sinbad smiled ”but even if you're not hungry, you need food just as much as the rest of us.” Sinbad clasped Doubar on the shoulder and joined the caliph. Doubar sighed with a gesture of resignation. Maeve walked up beside him.

”I know that it's hard but I'm afraid that he might be right. I just don't understand what is keeping Fortasa so long. Usually, we don't get any time to figure out a plan before we're being attacked.”

”Yeah, you're right about that. What are they waiting for?” The big man and the young sorceress looked at each other with worried looks.

”Don't worry, Doubar. We'll work this out,” Maeve tried to comfort him, but her words disappeared on half way out of her mouth.   
  
~~~

”So they want action?” Rumina laughed while looking in the bowl of water in front of her. ”Perhaps we could do something about that, father?”

”Maybe...” Turok smiled, followed by a grin of Fortasa, and a sinister laughter from Scratch.

”Tonight, you're having some fun, Rumina.”

”I'm sure I will, father” Rumina filled in.

”And you” Turok turned to Fortasa. ”You better succeed with your mission.”

”I will, dark master. I surely will.” Fortasa said with a determined, and a little scared face.

”Then prepare yourself, daughter.” Turok finished. ”And you, Fortasa, watch your back for Doubar. Remember that he's the only one who can stop you.

~~~   
  
”So tell me now, what is bothering you, Sinbad? I can see there's obviously something going on, since your brother appears to have lost his appetite.” The Caliph looked curiously at Sinbad, who noticed that Doubar still hadn't touched the delicious food on the table. Maeve didn't seem to be particularly hungry, either, although she did her best not to worry Sinbad, by eating a few grapes from the grandiose crystal bowl in front of her. When Doubar saw the caliph's thoughtful statement, he grabbed a piece of bread and tried to smile. Sinbad shook his head with concern.

”So, how was your trip to Gaul , sir?” Doubar tried to change the subject while he fed Dermott the bread behind his back. Maeve had to smile a little.

”Well, it was very delightful, thank you.” the caliph answered and had a bite of an apple. ”And look at the beautiful gift I received!” he continued as he opened a little bag of skin, which he kept protected under his well-ornamented cloak. Every guest at the table gasped when the sultan held up something, which at first sight looked some kind of apple, but a very special one, bigger than any other and shimmering like crystal.

”This is an apple from The Valley of The Thousand Stars,” the caliph told them. ”In the valley, there's a very special tree; ‘The Tree of Fertility', that only gives fruit once each century. The legend says that the tree is enchanted, the seeds spread a long time ago after a mysterous fire, sweeping the whole village with it. When all was calm again, the whole village had turned into ashes, except from a little apple-sapling, already blooming. One family, which had managed to seek shelter in the mountains, returned back and took that for a sign, sent to them from above. They tended the tree carefully, although it didn't bloom again until a hundred years later. When I got there, the time was right for a new blooming, and they gave an apple to me, as a sign of friendship. According to the legend, the apples are the key to a world far beyond this one, a world where justice rules and people don't have to suffer like here. A place where evil hasn't reached yet, where pain has been replaced by pleasure and were you will rest in peace forever, surrounded by chirping birds and sparkling rivers. But only the chosen one will be able to open the gateway pick. The gift symbolizes a future where our children will grow up and learn to treasure the small, yet great things in life; peace and harmony.” he spoke. “But if evil gets it, this life will never come, for the apple becomes powerless.”

”It's so beautiful,” Maeve whispered. ”I believe I know this story, I think Dim-Dim told me about it. If only I could remember...” For a while everyone in the room got completely silent.

The caliph placed the apple back in the bag and waited for anyone to say something.

”Sinbad, it's getting late and we need rest, as you said.” Doubar started to have a bad feeling and hoped that he would listen to him. Sinbad nodded understanding to him before rising.

”It's been an honor, dear caliph” he said and bowed. ”We must head off to the Nomad now and get a good nights sleep.”

”I understand, Sinbad. It's been a pleasure to have you here, as always.”

”Good night, Sir.”

”Good night. And good luck with your mission.”

After a while, the silence had hit the Nomad and everyone were sleeping, or at least trying to.  Doubar walked around on the deck, firmly resolved to protect Sinbad at any cost. Although, he hadn't eaten anything and he felt a little weak. The tiredness also started to make itself reminded and he had to sit down for a moment. Desperately, he struggled to keep his eyes open but all the stress and sleepless nights were too much to bear, even for a strong man and it didn't take long until he was sound asleep.   
Rumina appeared beside him and cast a spell that sent his dreams back in time to his first meeting with Fortasa. The only difference was, this time Fortasa won.

Maeve was lying in her bed, fully awake. She felt so helpless, as if there was nothing she could do to help Sinbad. Dermott tried to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do, either. Suddenly the dream that she had started to replay before her eyes.

Outside the cabin Rumina smirked as she recalled her handy work. Besides Doubar and Maeve, she had made Firouz and Mustapha face off in the galley, while sound asleep; and she had sent Rongar the idea, in a dream that he was at a fancy ball. The last time she had checked he was dancing with a mop. She looked towards the next door, wondering what she could do to Sinbad. A smirk played upon her face as a twisted idea came to mind.

“As they say,” she said to herself as she opened the door a crack, “an eye for an eye a death for a death.” She cast a spell and stayed a moment to watch as Sinbad started to toss and turn before disappearing.

Rumina appeared in the room beside her father and Scratch. Fortasa was sitting polishing his sword.

“Well?” Her father asked. “What happened?”

“Like you wanted father. The three stooges, Firouz, Mustapha and Rongar are still out of the loop.  While Maeve, Sinbad, and Doubar are having sweet dreams of death. They should all want to protect the others once they wake up. Scratch started laughing.

“Good.” Turok said. “Now, it's my turn to shine in this little saga.” With that he disappeared.

Sinbad found himself in a room that was pitch black. He saw some silhouettes mixed within the shadows before one of a man. A greenish complexion and dressed in rags emerged.

“Who are you?” Sinbad asked him.

“Your worst nightmare.”

“You're the tooth fairy?”

“Funny Sinbad. But you won't be laughing once you see what I have for you.” He signaled with his hands and Doubar and Maeve, both tied up appeared. “Now. I have it on very good authority that these are the two people that you care the most for. I also know that you are a do gooder. What I'm going to do now, is save you from that life, by taking theirs.”

Without saying another word he took his sword and ran Doubar through. Sinbad screamed in anger as his older brother fell to the ground. Sinbad felt a rage that he never felt before. He reached down for his sword to discover that it wasn't there. Not only that but his feet refused to move. All Sinbad could do was watch as Fortasa walked over to a struggling Maeve and kiss her before plunging the sword that was already dripping with Doubar's blood through Maeve's heart. She fell to the ground as Fortasa backed away.

This time Sinbad's legs moved and he ran to Maeve's side. He took her into his arms as she struggled to breathe. She looked at him and mouthed her good byes. He leaned over and gently kissed her. She then became limp in his arms. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to run down his face. Sinbad forced them back as he set down Maeve's limp body. He stood and turned towards a smiling Fortasa.

“How touching.” He said, placing a hand to his heart, if he had one. He started to laugh. He looked at the serious statement on Sinbad's face. His statement went from a happy one to a somber one. “But my dear captain, this little incident isn't my fault. You let them face me you let them die. You should've been the one to face me. Their blood is on YOUR hands.” Sinbad looked down at his hands and seen that his hands were blood covered and he was holding the sword that was stained with Maeve's and   
Doubar's blood.

Sinbad sat up bed; he was sweating and breathing hard. The memories of the nightmare were still evident. He listened to the muffled sounds of the rising town.

“That dream,” he said to himself, “was so real. I can't let that happen, I won't loose Doubar or Maeve, I can't.” He started to sound helpless as he thought about his life without either Maeve or Doubar. “I will be the one to face Fortasa.” His voice was thick and determined, “I will protect them.”

Sinbad was still thinking of what happened when he woke up in the morning as the crew walked towards the palace later.

After he had washed the sleep out of his eyes he left his room. He could hear Maeve's muffled cries from her room. Without knocking he entered her room. She was tossing and turning, yelling at Rumina in her sleep. On her nightstand Dermott was, what looked to Sinbad, trying to calm her down. Sinbad rushed to her and, sitting on her bed, woke her up. Sinbad was surprised when she sagged against him after sitting up. He held her for a moment, reassuring her that she was only dreaming. After he left   
her room he headed topside to where Doubar was sitting. He had just woken up and he had his sword in   
his hand. Sinbad noticed the distant look on his face.

Together they went to the galley only to find Mustapha looking around curiously with a butcher's knife in his hand while Firouz held his latest invention and looked equally curious. Sinbad had shaken his head before going to get Rongar. Sinbad couldn't help but laugh when he saw Rongar sleeping on his bed cuddling with a mop.

Sinbad's thoughts were interrupted once they reached the palace; the Caliph rushed down the stairs with a worried statement on his face.

“The apple,” the Caliph spoke to the captain, “someone took it.”

“Who would take the apple?” Sinbad asked. Maeve looked at them both.

“Turok. Now I remember the legend, in the right hands the apple will open a door to a dimension where all is different, a place without evil, without the bee's and daffodils.” Sinbad looked at her, suddenly remembering what she had told him about where Dim-Dim was.

“Dim-Dim.” He whispered.

“He's going to kill Dim-Dim.” Maeve finished for him.

“We have to stop him.” Sinbad addressed the others.

“But little brother,” Doubar said to him. “What about Fortasa. We have to stop him.” Sinbad nodded.

“Ok. Maeve, you take Firouz and Rongar to find the apple.”

“No. I'm going with you to find Fortasa.”

“Maeve, don't argue. We need you to find the apple.” ‘And I need you to stay safe.' He said to himself. “Maeve, that is an order.” She reluctantly agreed. “Doubar, Mustapha and I will go after Fortasa. Let's go.” They all started to split up. Maeve pulled Doubar aside recalling her dream.

“Take care of him.”

“Don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight.”

Turok appeared in front of Fortasa, Rumina and Scratch.

“What was the point of that?” Fortasa asked.

“Simple, that got rid of the witch and the quack. Now all we have to worry about is the fat man, which with Rumina's help we will remedy. Shortly.” Rumina, already informed of her father's plan nodded and misted away.

~~~   
  
Sinbad, Mustapha and Doubar were walking for an hour when they heard a sound behind them. Sinbad turned in time to see Maeve run out of a bush towards them. She was breathing hard and she almost fainted. Sinbad supported her.

“What happened?” His voice was full of concern.

“Fortasa.” She said between breaths. “He came, found us. He captured the others. I got away. We need help.”

“Alright. Where did he take them?”

“Come, I'll show you.” She went to take a step but stumbled. Sinbad supported her as they walked along.

Mustapha and Doubar exchanged worried looks as they followed Sinbad and Maeve. Doubar heard a noise behind them. He told Mustapha to watch Sinbad before checking out the noise. What he didn't expect to find was a deer. He went to shoo it away when it's eyes glowed. Doubar's eyes went wide as he recognized the shape that the deer turned into. Scratch.

“Boo.” Scratch said before Doubar misted away. Dermott swooped down off a nearby branch and flew away to find Maeve.

“Thank you for telling me.” Maeve told Dermott after he found her. “Go back and keep an eye on Sinbad. We'll catch up.” As Dermott flew away, Maeve turned to Rongar and firouz. “Let's go. We have a rat to find.”

Mustapha kept looking back behind him, searching for Doubar. He was getting worried. It had been nine minutes since Doubar had left.

They came upon a small dirty house. Mustapha looked at it fearfully. He had a bad feeling about this. And Maeve. She wasn't acting like herself. Since when did she act depended upon Sinbad? He looked at a branch as Dermott landed on it. Mustapha could have sworn that the bird was planning something.

Although Rumina detested the form that she was in she couldn't help but like where she was. Sinbad had his arm around her. She knew that she should hate Sinbad for what he had done to her and her family, but those eyes that grin, that body. How could she not like him? Her thoughts of him were interrupted by a sound of a screech. She looked up to find Dermott leaving his position on a branch and flying towards her.

“Get away from me you dirty beast!” She immediately bit her tongue as she realized her mistake. Sinbad took a step away from her, eyes wide. She changed into her true form as she grabbed Sinbad and misted away leaving Mustapha and Dermott alone.

~~~   
  
“Come on guys,” Maeve said, trying to speed up the others. “We have to hurry.” They complied and walked as fast as they could. Maeve drew her sword at a sound of a rustling behind a bush. ‘Probably one of Rumina's tricks to slow us down.' Maeve thought before Doubar came out of hiding. She lowered her sword. “What happened?” She asked before she started walking again.

“Well one minute I was staring at a deer the next I was here.” He left it that as they continued walking.

Mustapha started into the house, following Dermott. He stopped however, when he heard the voices of Maeve Doubar, Rongar and Firouz outside. Thinking that it was Rumina still in the form of Maeve he walked up to her and pulled at her face. She grabbed his hand and flipped him. The wind left his lungs as he hit the ground.

“Well, this one is real.” He said between haggard breaths. Maeve looked at him before rolling her eyes and walking over him and into the house.

“Where am I?” Sinbad asked as he looked around the room. It was dark except for two holes in the ceiling. One filtered in on him and the other one was on Scratch, Rumina and Turok who were on a balcony above him. Sinbad watched as Dermott landed on a nearby chair. “Dermott?” He couldn't finish his question because of a figure that was lurking in the shadows. Sinbad just barely drew his sword in time as Fortasa charged him.

“Time to die, pretty boy!” Fortasa spit as him.

“What, no date first?” Sinbad asked as he kicked Fortasa in the side. Fortasa wheeled away from Sinbad before charging again. But this time Sinbad was ready for him. He dodged out of the way and sent Fortasa flying toward the chair that Dermott was on. Dermott flew off the chair as Fortasa flew into it. Dermott caught the eye of something behind Rumina. A harpy. Upon better look Dermott discovered that there was a whole fleet of the winged beasts. He decided to go tell Maeve of what he found.

Mustapha led the way into the small cottage.

“Are you sure they went in here?” Doubar asked.

“Yes, about 10 minutes ago,” Doubar exchanged worried looks with Maeve.

“Let's hope we're not too late.” She rushed in ahead of the others. Dermott swooped down on a chair in front of her. “Dermott?” An image of Sinbad fighting Fortasa entered her mind. Around them there were harpies awaiting the crew's arrival. Maeve shook her head as the vision left her. She informed the others as to what they were up against.

“What do we do?” Firouz asked.

“Why don't you use ‘The Pancake-saver'?” Mustapha said with a grin. He only vaguely remembered the way Firouz held the invention defensively as he charged with the knife earlier that day.

“Would you two stop acting like children?” Maeve scolded.

Mustapha looked at Rongar. “This coming from the woman who bickers with Sinbad.” Rongar smiled as they walked into the room, swords drawn.

Rumina was standing by her father watching the fight with a pleased smile. Sinbad and Fortasa were both gaining and loosing equal amounts of ground. But Rumina's smile turned into a frown when she saw Maeve and the others by the door. She mentally signaled to the harpies to attack and returned her attention to the fight.

Doubar only had time to check if Sinbad was still fighting before he had to deflect a harpy. He spared a glance to the others. Rongar had his dirks in hand, flinging them when a harpy swooped low enough to get a shot in. Mustapha was angrily swinging his sword in the air, keeping the three harpies that were hovering over his head at bay. Firouz had some smaller exploding sticks in his hand, and flung them over to the harpies that were waiting behind the others to get a chance to fight. Dermott was in the air trying to stay out of the grasp of the flying beasts. And Maeve swung her sword in the hopes of keeping the harpies off her left flank as she threw fireballs at Dermott's pursuers.

Doubar, figuring that they were safe for the time being, managed to kill the two harpies that were attacking him, and made his way into the room in time to see Sinbad fall.

Turok was getting annoyed at the equality of the fight. It had lasted a good twenty minutes and neither side looked like they were about to tire. Outside he heard the sound of the fight, and the scream of some harpies. Turok looked down at his daughter, to see how she was doing. She was unusually weak. Of course what else could be expected when she summoned harpies without ample rest after her previous spells. ‘Youth,' Turok thought to himself, ‘they think that they are invincible. They don‘t realize how easily everything can be taken away.'

He ignored the thought for the time, and concentrated again on the fight. He sighed. He thought that the fight had lasted too long all ready. He thought a moment, before a smile came across his face. He disguised his voice and called for Sinbad. When Sinbad momentarily turned his head toward the voice, Turok created a blinding light, which gave Fortasa more than enough time to slice Sinbad's side. Turok's smile widened as he let out an evil laugh that became louder once he heard Doubar yell and charge   
towards Fortasa.

Maeve turned her head when she heard Doubar yell. Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat as she watched as Sinbad fell to the ground. He was clutching his side. She looked back and noticed that the others had also seen the event take place.

‘No,' she thought to herself, ‘my dream. I have to get Firouz to him; it may not be too late to help him. Dim-Dim, give me the strength and knowledge.” With that Maeve closed her eyes. A second later the harpies started to glow red before they exploded. Maeve swooned a little before running with the others to see Sinbad. “Sinbad!” She yelled as she rushed to his side. She looked over at Doubar to see him fighting Fortasa. Fortasa was steadily loosing ground, Maeve noticed. She caught a glimpse of the   
rage in Doubar's eyes. She knew what he was feeling. She turned her head back to Sinbad when Doubar's sword finally got in the last blow. Right in Fortasa's chest.

Rumina watched in horror as Doubar withdrew his sword and Fortasa fell to the ground, dead. She had to lean against a rock; she felt even weaker than before.

Doubar stood beside Maeve as they both watched Firouz remove Sinbad's shirt away from the wound. Maeve heard Doubar grimace at the sight of the wound. Firouz examined Sinbad's side; his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. ‘Not a good sign.' Maeve thought to herself. She felt like she was reliving her dream, but when Firouz's eyes met hers, she knew that it was real.

“I'm sorry. This is completely unusual. The wound doesn't appear to be that deep or the cause of the amount of pain that Sinbad is feeling. This isn't logical. I can't do anything for him.” Maeve closed her eyes; she knew what was coming next. “He's dying.” Her eyes began to fill with tears, and her heart felt like it was being pulled apart by wild dogs. She felt someone's gaze upon her. Her eyes met Sinbad's. He gave her a weak smile. Maeve knew that it was meant for reassurance, but it only made   
her hurt more. He winced in pain, and Maeve stood before his eyes started to glaze over. ‘I've got to do something.' She thought to herself.

‘So you shall.' Another voice entered her head, and at once Maeve knew what she had to do. She turned around and walked back to Sinbad all the while saying,

“Danu, Sirona, Ancamna, and Rosemerta combine, fulfill. Give me the power to do what my heart needs, what it pleads.”

“Father,” Rumina asked looking at Turok. “What is she doing?”

“Cleansing his soul and body.” Turok said with a scowl.

“Can she do that?”

“If she has enough power, and can control it.”

“What if she can't control it?”

“She'll kill them both.”

“And if she can control it?”

“She'll not only save him,” Scratch said appearing beside them, “but she'll bring them closer than they were.” They watched as Maeve knelt beside Sinbad.

“From the good of the bad, from the glad of the sad, from the bottom of my heart, I beg. Let every ocean dry, let every bright cloud cry, if he doesn't live.” Maeve spoke, and forced herself to watch Sinbad's steadily glazing eyes. She touched his cheek. At her touch he started to glow blue. “My life I would gladly give,” at those words she became red, “if the spell on him was rid.”

Rumina, Turok and Scratch watched intently as Maeve leaned forward and kissed Sinbad. The red within her and the blue within him combined and made a brilliant purple light. The purple light surrounded Sinbad's side and as it healed, Fortasa and his sword started to glow the same color. As the dead man and his sword started to break apart, so did the amulet around Rumina's neck.

“What is going on?” She asked as she took it off her neck.

“It took all the power from it to create the sword and to bring Fortasa out of his prison.” Scratch informed her. “With the right spell, that Maeve has found, it destroyed the unprotected amulet. So say good-bye to the power Rumina.” He laughed as the amulet, sword and Fortasa blew up.

The crew looked away from the explosions. When they looked back to Sinbad and Maeve they were just pulling away from each other.

“That was some kiss.” Mustapha said. Firouz had his mouth open in shock at what just happened.Doubar friendly slapped him on the back before he and Rongar went to help Sinbad and Maeve up. They turned to where Rumina Turok and Scratch stood.

“You may have lived this time Sinbad!” Scratch said. “But next time, you'll wished your brother never fished you from the sea!” He disappeared followed by Turok who only laughed at the prospect of Sinbad's death. Rumina lingered a moment.

“You're dead Sinbad! And you,” she said to Maeve, “We'll finish this next time.” She disappeared in a whirlwind.

~~~   
  
The crew spent the night in the Caliph's palace as a thank you for ridding Baghdad of Fortasa and for returning the apple, that was now useless to everyone who would want to gain it's power. Everyone was tired from the day's events. Especially Sinbad and Maeve, who fell asleep as soon as they finished the feast that the Caliph presented to them, Maeve found herself standing before a woman with pitch black eyes, flame red hair, and a perfect complexion. She had a caring warm look to her. Maeve bowed at her presence.

“Rosemerta.” she said, standing up.

“You have made me proud Maeve. I always like to see it when someone born of fire learns to control their powers.”

“What?” Maeve was a little confused at the goddess of fire and warmth's meaning.

“Exactly what I mean, you are learning to control your natural powers.”

“You mean, I helped…”

“No, you didn't help Sinbad, you saved him, and his soul. Maeve, you are strong, stronger than you think. But, the only way for you to us it is if your heart can support your powers.”

“I'm trying. But without Dim-Dim,”

Rosemerta cut her off  “You don't need Dim-Dim as much as you think, child. There are people on board who are fully capable of helping your heart. If you let them.” Maeve knew whom she meant.

“How can Sinbad help?"

Rosemerta smiled.  “That is for your heart to tell you.” With that Rosemerta started to change into the form of fire. Maeve felt the comfortable warmth that came from her before she disappeared and left Maeve to dream sweet dreams...

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
